Reasons Beyond
by Blackhammer
Summary: Sasuke is dead. Naruto did so with no choice, and left a note that suggests Sakura did it, questioning her truthfulness, and leaving him with two options: Save Sakura or himself. Chapter 1 up! R


A/N: My first Naruto Story. Hope it's good? All I can say.

Sasuke is dead. Naruto did so with no choice, and left a note that suggests Sakura did it, questioning her truthfulness, and leaving him with two options: Save Sakura or himself.

Reasons Beyond

Chapter 1

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto breathed out, his hands still on the body of his once alive best friend, Sasuke. "Let me explain!" His voice sounded desperate, but it did not make the pink haired girl slow down, and instead made her go even quicker and soon all that remained was her small footprints and trail of tears. He gave up his attempts at this point, and glanced back down towards his lifeless friend, his eyes still open, and annoyingly with the same uncaring look. He hadn't meant to kill him... But he had no choice: it was either let Sasuke kill him and escape into the arms of Orochimaru, or defend and kill Sasuke to end all the harm. And just right after he had done so with his Rasengan, the girl of his dreams just happened to appear out of the trees, having seen EVERYTHING. Naruto only had one thought go through his mind: His life was over. Sakura would tell her story to the villagers of what she presumed from the scene, and instantly give them a reason to hunt him down and kill him. Even if he happened to get a chance to claim his reasons, who would the villagers believe? The boy with the Nine Tailed Fox inside his body, or her? There was a clear winner. He had no choice now, but to get as far away from the area as possible to avoid a clash with Jounins or worse... Anbu.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... But this was for your own good and in everyone's best interest..." Naruto whispered, before digging his hand into his left pouch and getting out a pen and some paper (Let's say it has been invented eh?). He scribbled a few words onto the note, before bending over and placing it in one of Sasuke's pockets. Naruto stood up, and with one final look fled the scene.

20 minutes later...

"Where are you demon!? I know your somewhere here! Don't try to hide because you have nowhere to go!" the Anbu leader of his team shouted out, cautiously moving into the area and looking out for the infamous orange outfit. He looked to his right, and saw a patch of orange, and instantly lashed out, releasing his sword from the protector and slashing out in different patterns. He opened his eyes, and saw himself looking at what used to be an orange jacket. "Clever... He took off his clothing to waste our time..."

"Hey Jenkou, we found him!" Jenkou turned his head to see Rencho leaning over a body... to be precise Sasuke Uchiha's body. 'So it's true... What the girl said was true...' he thought, noticing the claw marks covering the body. "Stay here, Rencho. I'm gonna have to get the hospital lift to lift the boy up. Stay alerted." With this, Jenkou disappeared into the direction of Konoka.

'I'm always stuck with waiting... Damn you, Jenkou.' His eyes narrowed at the thought. 'Ah, might as well examine the boy's wounds.' He closed in, staring at the wild claw marks over the boy's face, and arms. 'Who was he fighting against? Looks more like something a girl would do..." Suddenly, he got a thought that maybe it wasn't a demon... Maybe it was the girl? What was her name? Sakira? Didn't she look injured when she came screaming and crying into the town, when she said she hadn't fought anyone?

Rencho decided to search the boy for anything that could prove this kind of scenario, and of course avoid the private area of the dead. Number one rule for searching for evidence: Check the guy's pockets. With this fact, he grasped hold of a piece of paper in the boy's pocket, and out of good reason, opened it up and began to read the messy writing:

_Dear Hater who is presumably reading this, Don't listen to what Sakura said! It's not true! _

Rencho stared at the short note left behind... 'Could it be true? Was the girl lying over what really went on? Is the demon saying the truth?' His thoughts were paused, as Jenkou returned with what he went to get and called out to him. "Rencho, stop looking at the boy and help me get him onto this hospital lift... The villagers are all waiting for his return and see the truth!"

"Wait Jenkou... Look at what I found in his pockets," Rencho handed over the creased note. "Is it possible that the girl did this to the boy, and not the demon? While you were gone, I was thinking over her story, and it really doesn't seem like what happened. See the claw marks? Couldn't it have been done by a girl?"

Jenkou thought hard. 'Has Rencho gone insane? Obviously the boy did it...' He gave the note another look. 'It does look like it could go either way... But why would the girl lie if she did?' He decided to leave the question for the village elders to decide. This was way too much. He cleared his voice. "Rencho, stop worrying and help me put the boy on here." Rencho hesitantly nodded, and lifted up the boy's dead body with Jenkou, and placed him on top of the hospital lift, before grabbing hold of one side's handles and lifting it into air, before running towards the village. They both left the scene in silence, wondering of one question: Did the girl do it?

To be continued in Chapter 2: Truth or Lie?

A/N: Hope you liked that! Just a small intro into the story; the next chapter will be a lot longer than this... Just testing the storyline.


End file.
